Kai's World
by UpLinkRevelation
Summary: A kid gets stuck in a parallel world and finds out he fits in.
1. A beginning

Kai saw it again. His world. Untainted. Different from the one he lived on. (Was he dreaming?) He saw his world, surrounded by five spheres of color. Red. Green. Blue. White. Black. They span and span around his world. (Always those five colors, why?) He saw five different continents on his world, and he had drawn and named them all. The first three he was extrimely proud of. Dominaria. Covered by white plains and sun-lit cities. (White! There was one of his colors!) Yavimaya. An entire continent of lush green forests. (Green! Another one!) Rath. A continent full of deserts of red sand, mountains, volcanoes, and plateaus. (Red! A bright color that hurt his eyes.) And then there were the two continents he wasn't so proud of. Mercadia. A large island covered with lakes rivers and port-cities filled with petty merchants, guiltless cutpurses, and corrupt officials. (Water. That was blue, Right?) And finally, Phyrexia. A shaded continent on the dark side of the planet. Littered with men who had changed themselves into demons and called themselves gods. This continent was covered in marshes, swamps, and bloodshed.  
  
Kai woke up in a cold sweat. His eyes instantely adjusted to the light. An odd thing that always was there. His whole family had glasses except him. His mom, dad, two brothers, Yokomishi and Taro, and his three sisters, Erika, Hana and Y.T. Y.T. stood for "Yours Truly", but Kai is the only person she told. She doesn't like telling people anything, other than Kai, he knew all her secrets. She only told him because he was excellent at keeping secrets and everyone knew it. Kai jumped out of bed and pulled a T- shirt and a pair of jeans on. As he walked by the bathroom, he saw his copper-colored hair all frizzy and sticking up in places like horns. He stopped and walked back. When he looked in front of the mirror, his hair was laying down, the way he always combed it. He just shrugged and walked into the kitchen. 


	2. A normal day?

"Breakfast!" By the time Kai had gotten to the bottom of the stairs, everyone had woken up. He groaned and walked into the kitchen. Y.T. sat at the table stirring around a colorless bowl of slop.  
  
"I think it's mom's 'oatmeal' again." She muttered to Kai as he sat down.  
  
"Now, now. You need to get a good breakfast if you are to do well in school today." Kai and Y.T. stared at their mother. Kai heard the screeching of the bus' tires right outside their house.  
  
"Better get Mov- huh?" By the time Kai's mom tuned around, she was the only one in the room.  
  
* * *  
* *  
  
Kai walked to the back of the bus. Kai and his friend, Mike, were the only ones who sat back there. Mike handed him a small box of real cereal.  
  
"Thanks," Kai said, "it was Mom's famous oatmeal look-a-like. Saved by the bus."  
  
* * *  
* *  
  
"*yawn*,*snore*" were the only sounds coming from Kai's mouth as the teacher passed out the quiz in calculus. Mike poked Kai before the teacher saw him. Kai's head lifted. As always, Kai had not studied. He had spent the time playing games at Mike's house and sleeping. At the end of class, the teacher handed back the quiz. As always, Kai had guessed at all of the answers, and, as always, gotten them all right. The teacher called Kai's name.  
  
"Kai," he said in his lazy monotone, "would you mind coming up and showing the class how you solved problem 38 please." Kai felt strange as he stood up. He usually didn't feel sick, but this time, he felt as though he had done something terribly wrong. 


	3. Kai's discovery

Kai started moving forward. Before he managed to get up to the whiteboard, he stumbled. It felt like someone strung a wire to trip him. He looked back to where his feet were, unaware of everyone laughing.  
  
"Are you okay?" Mike asked, helping him up.  
"Is there a wire or something there?"  
"No. Why would there be?  
"I dunno. Maybe, it just felt like it." Kai muttered as he walked slowly towards the board. He picked up the marker and moved to write on the board. There it was again, the feeling that he had done something terribly wrong. He paused for a second, and then started to write on the whiteboard. Everyone gasped, his hand passed straight through the board. He passed his hand back and forth through the board, amazed, spaced out. He stuck his head through the board to look to the other room. His head nearly snapped as there was a sharp tug pulled him through. 


	4. BlueThunder

It hurt. The only thing he could feel was intense pain. It felt like his body was being ripped apart atom by atom. Then it stopped, and he was several hundred feet of the ground. He was dimly aware of the dark blue streak, racing to catch him. It pulled up alongside him.  
  
"Grab ahold." It commanded him in a gruff voice. He grabbed it's fur as hard as he could (fur? If it's flying, shouldn't it have feathers? Then again, it did talk to him).  
  
It pulled sharply out of the dive. He nearly slipped off it. He saw it better now that they were out of the clouds. It was a large cat, a lot larger than a lion, but it had large (no, Huge!) wings. It went through another series of sharp dives, and barrel rolls, and other aerial maneuvers.  
  
"Would you catch me if I fell again?" Kai asked.  
"No." The creature said simply.  
"Well then, could you please cut out the spins and stuff?"  
"Sure."  
"By the way, what are you, if it's not offensive?" He asked quietly.  
"The Oracles really have picked a foreigner this time. I am a Nekoru, a cat-dragon. We are the pride of the skies. I am Hasaki, Blue-Thunder. 


End file.
